


Town of Jade

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Mostly Fluff, Mukuro and Tsuna are kids mostly, Not really 6927 but whatever, Rachie's cover, Some angst, Songfic, Town of jade, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: Smiling, the brunette looks over, "Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! You can call me Tsuna; what's your name?""Why are you here?" Mukuro averts his eyes back to the sky."You seemed lonely so I decided to become friends with you!"Mukuro snorts humorlessly, "Have you not heard the rumors around here? I'm the "Playground Creep", you should stay away from me.""But those are just rumors," Tsuna scrunches up his nose, "You don't actually curse people, right? Oh, and you still haven't told me your name!"Mukuro sighs, "My name is Rokudo Mukuro. Nice to meet you. Now, you should run away in fear or whatever. Just hurry up and do it.""But... I don't want to. You seem bored and I want you to have fun. Do you wanna play with me?"  Tsuna tilts his head, smiling brightly.





	Town of Jade

**Author's Note:**

> (Town of Jade, Rachie's English cover)
> 
> Au- Tsuna and Mukuro are 'friends' as kids... (Not 6927, but read it as whatever)

Ah, There is nothing I could do that would be fun at all today

 

Rokudo Mukuro sighed as he watched the other kids in boredom.  Being the "Playground Creep", the other kids avoided at all cost, like he was the plague.  It didn't affected the eight year old, no, but it did leave him awfully bored.  He didn't have any ideas of what to do on this sunny day; he had done everything he could think of and he certainly didn't have the friends to suggest any ideas.

 

I feel just like I’m rotting away

 

Deciding to attempt to get rid of his of his low level of fun, he sauntered over to the swing-set, the kids in the area running away, yelling things such as, "Run!  The Creep is coming!"  and  "Get away!  The Creep will curse you!".  They didn't hurt the young boy, just made him annoyed with their loud buzz of lies.  Ignoring the stares of kids and their parents that most likely were judging his parents (not like he cared), he plopped down on to the swing, farthest from the other playground equipment, and started swinging his legs back and forth, pushing back when his feet touched the ground.

After a few minutes, he got bored again, letting himself slow down, his high, wide swings turning low, short ones.  Finally, he stops, feet dragging and laying flat on the ground.  He just stares up at the sky, the yellow sun radiant against the blue color, blue and red eyes dull with apathy.  Suddenly, the jingle of chains ring out.  Mukuro flicks his eyes over to his left, seeing a brunette seated beside him.

Smiling, the brunette looks over, "Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!  You can call me Tsuna; what's your name?"

"Why are you here?"  Mukuro averts his eyes back to the sky.

"You seemed lonely so I decided to become friends with you!" 

Mukuro snorts humorlessly, "Have you not heard the rumors around here?  I'm the "Playground Creep", you should stay away from me."

"But those are just rumors,"  Tsuna scrunches up his nose,  "You don't actually curse people, right?  Oh, and you still haven't told me your name!"

Mukuro sighs,  "My name is Rokudo Mukuro.  Nice to meet you.  Now, you should run away in fear or whatever.  Just hurry up and do it."

"But... I don't want to.  You seem bored and I want you to have fun.  Do you wanna play with me?"  Tsuna tilts his head, smiling brightly.

 

If that’s the case then how about tomorrow we go on a date?

 

Mukuro's eyes widen, gears turning to form a few thoughts,  'Hanging out with him could get rid of my boredom.  Screw it, why not?'

Mukuro sighs, "Fine."

 

Spring is coming soon, you know

 

Mukuro sighs as he's dragged to the train station by the small, happy six years old.

 

We’ll meet at the bus stop then we’ll go

 

He didn't even know where exactly they were going, but if his ennui could be ceased they he was okay with it.

 

To the Town of Jade, past the city, somewhere far away

So I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes

I realized We were floating in the sky

 

Mukuro could not believe how much fun he was having with this small boy.  He never knew he could have so much fun with someone else--and just doing small games, like Tag and Hide-and-Go-Seek.  He had never played these normal kid games before: he never could.  He felt overwhelmingly drunk on it.  He had experienced an emotion of happiness that felt so different from the happiness he felt from scaring the other kids with his illusions (Mist flames he'll soon learn), giving them nightmares that made them wet their beds at night.  Mukuro just couldn't believe how happy he had felt and he enjoyed experiencing it.

 

To heaven I fall, but straight through the ground

My heart drunk on its own sound

 

He could remember one time where he and Tsuna explored the forest, close to where they usually met everyday.  They had walked on the soft, emerald grass, the sheltering trees towered highly over the two kids, plants--such as flowers and bushes--surround and decorated, adding on to the snug security.  They had seen small critters, like squirrels and birds, with the sunlight dancing in between the leaves that coated the sky at different heights.  Mukuro could see small patches of the beryl sky if he took a second to look up.  

 

With my skirt all around me as my world turns upside down (lol)

It won’t ever stop, this impulse I’ve got, but whenever I’m with you

 

They continued walking through the forest, enough to where their feet started aching, with the birds chirping and flying around.  When they stopped, they were gazing at a huge, marvelous lake that stretched out across their view, almost making it seem longer and bigger than it actually was.  They gaped at the beautiful scenery.  The sun was starting to set, a bloody red and watery pink and orange painted the sky in a sunset, the clouds turning from their original white and gray colors to an peach color.  It shined and reflected against the dark navy blue water of the lake, making it turn into a red-yellow color.

Mukuro and Tsuna goggled the view, Tsuna grinning brightly and Mukuro letting out a big smile, both's eyes were glistening in awe.  After a few minutes of staring at the sunset and lake, Tsuna dragged Mukuro over to an area where the trees did not overhang and made him sit down.  Mukuro remembers Tsuna telling him that seeing the stars would be the best part.  When the sun had finally set, the sky turned into midnight blue with white, dazzling dots of stars appearing.  Fireflies had came out of their hiding spots, flying across the sky and bringing a yellow-green color to gradually light the star-covered area up.  The comfort Mukuro had felt was warm.  He felt like he was accepted, like he wasn't alone anymore.

Mukuro wanted the moment to never end.

 

 

Wonder if there’s a love out there that could...

 

Ah, if an asteroid came and destroyed the world that I could see

 

Mukuro wished the world would be destroyed, that it would go up in flames.  He was having an extremely horrible day, the other kids being more rude than usual.  They became somewhat 'brave' and decided that instead of cowering and running away from the pineapple haired boy, they should make fun of him, of his hair, of his eyes.  Every little flaw was their target, in which they would launch an insult-full rocket at.  Of course, their words didn't mean a thing to them (they never did), but it was an annoyance to deal with, hearing their squeaky, shrill voices like a broken record on repeat.  He smirked, thinking of what their screams would be like if they were... it's best not to say what Mukuro had in mind.

 

Oh what a perfect day that would be!

 

But, for obvious reasons, that would never happen.  That doesn't mean that Mukuro couldn't fantasize about it though.  He could feel drops of new-coming rain start streaming down his face and hanging on to his chin, before falling.

 

And see it, see it burning up the world, or so a girl can dream

 

"Hey!  Mukuro!  Come over here!"  Tsuna waves a hand, his usual smile on his face.

Mukuro raises an eyebrow,  "Kufufu, Tsunayoshi.  What do you want?"

 

“Hey come over here,” you say

 

Tsuna walks over to the abandoned equipment, crawling into one of the slightly long tubes that the other kids usually used when playing hide-and-seek.

He peeks his head out, waving an arm,  "It's safe in here!  The rain can't reach in here!"

Mukuro walks over, crawling inside and sitting beside the new seven year old,  "Fine, I'm coming in."

 

Reaching a hand towards my way

 

Mukuro and Tsuna have been friends for almost an entire year, seeing as they met in February and it was October, and it had been the best months he has ever experienced.

 

Don’t worry now, it’s safe; hide in here, it’ll be our secret base

 

Tsuna giggles,  "Maybe this could be our secret base!"

Mukuro rolls his red and blue eyes,  "Kufufufu, you're so childish, Tsunayoshi."

"Mukuro~!  I told you to call me Tsuna!"  Tsuna pouts.

 

Then we take off racing through a sunny field

And bracing for the splash we’ll feel as we go for a swim!

 

Mukuro chuckles, looking out of his side of the tube's end, seeing the rain letting up.  He hears Tsuna gasp, making him turn.

"What?"

"Let's go jump in the puddles!  It'll be fun!"  Tsuna pulls Mukuro out of the plastic tube, pulling his to where the most water puddles are.  As they jumped and splashed in the rain water (Mukuro was forced to do but he was having fun doing it), they could feel the clouds let up and allow the sun to shine out the rest of the day.

 

To heaven I fall, but straight through the ground

My heart drunk on its own sound

With my skirt all around me as my world turns upside down

It won’t ever stop, this impulse I’ve got, but whenever I’m with you

Wonder if there’s a love out there that could...

 

Now, turning ten years old, Mukuro could feel responsibilities start to pile up and get older as he got older.  It made him a little more annoyed than he was before, but he never let it get in the way of the time he had spent with Tsuna.  He was addicted to the elation he had now felt everyday, he craved it.  Mukuro would never dare allow his exasperation to kill the drug, the emotion, he lived on.  But he could feel himself start to weigh down with every bit of stress, and he knew it would get worse as he aged.

 

I’ll twirl it around, my umbrella-li-la-la

 

Mukuro sighs, leaning over the railing of the roof, looking over the field where groups of other kids ran on the track.  Tsuna stands right beside, looking over to Mukuro.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Why do you ask, Tsunayoshi?"  Mukuro pushes himself back up, straightening his back.

"You don't normally sigh around me--which, by the way, does make me worry--so I'm guessing something's up,"  Tsuna scrunches up his nose, and averts his honey eyes back to the field.

"Kufufufu, I didn't know you could tell my moods, Tsunayoshi,"  Mukuro smirks, moving his eyes back to the field as well.

"You didn't answer my question, Mukuro."  Tsuna turns himself towards the pineapple haired boy, suddenly and unusually serious.

Mukuro sighs, shutting his eyes,  "I'm just slightly stressed about some stuff, such as the responsibilities, and I'm realizing how we're going to get more when we age.  It's just so tiring."

Tsuna tightens his grip on the railing, moving his eyes down to his feet.

Mukuro continues,  "Thinking about it... it just makes me not want to grow up--I mean, nothing exciting is going to happen when I'm an adult.  It's just the same thing for every adult; I don't want to be an adult!"

 

I don’t wanna be an adult, alright?

There’s nothing to look forward to in life!

 

Tsuna stays silent, hair covering the top part of his face and hiding his eyes.  He silently sighs, bringing his head up, turning to walk away.

"Mukuro, could you meet me here, tomorrow, same time?"  Tsuna doesn't let Mukuro see his face.

"Kufufufu, why is that?  You're acting strange, Tsunayoshi."  Mukuro turns toward the brunette.

"You didn't answer my question, Mukuro.  It seems you do that a lot."

"Fine, I'll meet you here tomorrow."  Mukuro slightly narrows his eyes, kind of hearing a mental alarm ringing in his mind.

 

The two of us here, though it wasn’t clear, I think now I understand

 

Mukuro stood in front of Tsuna, the brunette's face tight in a small frown, his bangs covering his eyes.

"So why did you want me to meet you up here?"

Tsuna stays silent for a second, bringing his head up to allow his eyes to be seen.  They seem to be tinted in an orange glow.

 

We were given a chance to do it all over again

 

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi.  You have been acting strange these past days, would you care to tell me why?"

Tsuna stays silent again, reaching a hand towards his back, near his waist.

 

So bright and divine,

 

Mukuro's blue and red eyes widen slightly. 

 

So gentle and kind,

 

Tsuna points the gun at Mukuro's forehead, a smile appearing on his face. 

 

Our ordinary lives

 

Mukuro allows his eyes to reset to before, his tense body relaxing.

 

Overflow,

 

Tsuna tightens his grip on the trigger, Mukuro's eyes darkening.

 

Watch it grow with happiness

 

Silence fills the air for almost a minutes before Tsuna's smile widens slightly.

 

To heaven I fall, but straight through the ground

 

A loud bang sounds out, indigo flower petals flying around Mukuro's face as the wind blew them near.  Tsuna lightly grins as he takes the blue-purple flower from toy gun, holding it out to Mukuro.

 

My heart drunk on its own sound

 

Mukuro could hear his heart beat fast as adrenaline was pumping.  He reaches the flower, gently taking hold of it.  Tsuna takes a light, whispering hold on one of Mukuro's hands, letting a small, sad smile replace the grin from before.

 

With my skirt all around me as my world turns upside down

 

Mukuro's eyes widen, he could feel them start to sting.

 

But you were the light, igniting my life, you were always by my side

 

A stream of tears start falling down Mukuro's cheek and a few drops fall down Tsuna's, both wearing small smiles.

 

Thank you for always sticking by me here

 

"Thank you, Tsuna,"  Mukuro allows his smile to widen a bit more in goodbye.

Tsuna disappears with a few indigo petals dancing around him, his grip on Mukuro's hand fading away.

A sough voice replies,  "No problem, Mukuro."

 

Your hands slip through mine as they disappear

 

Mukuro could never thank Tsuna enough for the times they had spent together as kids, for all the happiness he had felt.  If only the illusion lasted enough for him to actually thank Tsuna the amount he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> 7.1 pages · 2438 words
> 
> Ta da~....


End file.
